gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:David McMartin Son Of Sparrow/Avengers 2 stuff
With all this conflict swarming in the wiki, I figured it'd be nice to change the topic for once in a while rather than "BAN HIM, DEMOTE THAT, OPPOSE THIS." So, of course, what better way to cool down the wiki than to talk about Joss Whedon's hit franchise's next installment, Avengers 2: Age Of Ultron? I've compiled a list of information regarding the information. I'm not sure if any of it's completely true, so don't hold me to any of it. COSTUMES It's been said there's going to be newer costumes for many of the heroes. So far, it seems, only 3 of the Avengers are getting changes, such as; - Black Widow's getting a neon lining on her outfit, not unlike that of somethign straight out of Tron. She's also getting some sort of hand mechanism to use in combat. - Hawkeye's getting a (possibly temporary?) outfit change that gives him a more Robin Hood-esque appearance. - While not major, Captain America's going to be wearing the same, or a similar version, of the suit he did in the Winter Soldier movie. - Ultron's appearance in the movies ultimately resembles that of his comic counterpart's. Same goes for Quicksilver. However, Scarlett Witch seems to have a more basic outfit, rather than a big red suit like in the comics. - Also, there's been a minor rumor going around Tony's hulkbuster armor might make an appearance. PLOT (Spoilers, probably.) There have been rumors circulating about the plot. This section, of course, will contain spoilers. - It's been rumored that, after Ultron, there will be a second villain. Speculation has lead many to believe this might be a new villain, as opposed to a returning villain like Loki or Red Skull. - There have been massive hints in past interviews towards JARVIS becoming Ultron. Many have speculated this might relate directly to the events of Iron Man 3 somehow. As to how, however, it is currently unclear. - Remember the end of Avengers, when Pepper and Tony were standing in the remnants of Stark tower and planning out its repairs? Turns out they were actually planning to make it into the Avengers tower. It's been stated by Joss Whedon himself that this tower will act as the main headquarters for the Avengers. SIDE FRANCHISES While this is a rather minor detail, many have wondered how this movie will affect the side franchises like Thor, Captain America, Hulk, and the new "Black Widow" franchise. - It's been stated the ending of Avengers 2 might lead directly into a Planet Hulk movie. For those who are unaware, Planet Hulk is a comic about Hulk being sent off to another planet, only to find it's a planet of gladiators. There's more to it, but I'd rather not reveal crucial details if the sequel really does happen. - With the news surfacing of a female Thor and a black Captain America, many have become worried the new Avengers movie will involve the death of Thor and Steve Rogers. While it seems rather unclear at the moment, many have assumed this to be untrue, and that the sudden changes to the heroes will only affect the heroes' side franchises, as opposed to the main Avengers movies. - The new Black Widow movie has many people talking about the SHIELD reforming. It's unclear if SHIELD will make an appearance, but many have assumed yes, as Rominoff's codename, Black Widow, came from her work with SHIELD. - There have been rumors spreading of a possible Vision franchise, but this seems rather unlikely. - According to User:Dentface, rumros have circulated that Scarlett Witch will appear in a Doctor Strange movie. That's all I have for now. If you have any other info, leave it in the comics below. If I got anything wrong, feel free to correct me. Also, here's a poster of the Avengers fighting Ultron's minions. Category:Blog posts